


Destroy, Eradicate, Obliterate

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Character Death, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: The Dark Lord's new world order doesn't have room for many.





	Destroy, Eradicate, Obliterate

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [grangersnape100](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: Dystopia.

The Squibs had been destroyed.   
  
The Mudbloods had been eradicated.   
  
The blood traitors had been obliterated.  
  
Now the half-bloods are up for extermination.   
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
The crowd was surprised to see him in the execution line; as a former Death Eater, favorite of Voldemort, his place in society should’ve been secured.   
  
Whispers reached his ears; former students wondering if it was really him, really _Severus Snape_ waiting patiently for the Killing Curse.   
  
Severus didn’t care about the onlookers, or his impending death; he was remembering the day the Mudbloods had been eradicated, the day his Hermione had stood in this very spot.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
In the new wizarding world, where the Dark Lord ruled with an iron wand, the worst crime was love between the blood-castes.   
  
The crowd jeered as the executioner read the charges – relations with a Mudblood, his impure ancestry – but he wasn’t listening. Instead he was replaying Hermione’s last words – _I love you, Severus_ – and recalling her last kiss before their arrest.   
  
_I will be with my Hermione soon._  
  
So different, the Gryffindor lioness and the Slytherin snake, yet so perfectly matched. Their love had been a balm, their salvation in the dark and deadly world of pure-blood supremacy.   
  
“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
